Autonomous aerial vehicles have been gaining popularity in the last few years. Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) have gone from a rarity to a common sight. UAVs are used not only by hobbyists and recreational flyers, but also by governments and businesses, for purposes such as surveillance, mapping, and most recently, aerial delivery.